A Comfort In The Darkness
by brokentoy19
Summary: When Remus and Ginny get locked in a room together, what "unexpected" visitor's will arrive and will Remus be able to calm her down. - ON HIATUS
1. Locked In

**Summary:** When Ginny stays the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place, what happens when her and Remus get locked in a room together, how will Ginny fair, being trapped in dark again, and will Remus be able to ease her, and calm her down. A Remus/Ginny story. Will get heated, nothing too intense. Perhaps a bit of language.

**A/N:** this will probably end up being somewhere around a 3 chapter story...no long term things just yet, im still getting the hang of writing...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.......

feel free to tell me what you think about it, even if you want to flame me, I take all criticism, it will help me to try to make it better next time....on to the story....... oh and by the way, im not sure what Remus' age is exactly so im making him 42 in this story. Lol

Rubbing his arms from the slight breeze, he pulled his robes tighter around his body. Glancing around once more he raised himself from his perch. Remus thought himself a patient man, but as the days flew, he found himself wishing he could hold time.

The full moon was creeping up, each passing day, his instincts becoming sharper, the fatigue becoming greater. It was something he would never completely get used too.

Heading for the stairs he lost himself in though. Harry and his friends were spending the summer with him. Hermione Ron and Harry he never saw, he knew they wouldn't be here often. An Auror's position was never one was amazing vacation benefits. With Voldemort's steady rise in power, he doubted they would ever get a break.

Slowly retreating the few remaining steps he let out a small sigh. The consistent creaking of floorboards filling the quietness of the deserted corridor of the spacious house. If you could even refer to it as one. 12 Grimmauld Place was hardly considered a home. Ever since Sirius' death Remus had been eager to fill the emptiness that seemed to permeate the air since the end of Harry's fifth year. He was 18 now, Ron and Hermione as well. Ginny just graduating this year herself.

Pausing suddenly, a grin spreading rapidly across his worn face. The youngest Weasley, a girl, she had certainly wormed her way into his heart. As it was usually just the two of them in place, they had gotten to know each other a bit better over the past couple of weeks. During their free time which there always seemed to be a lot of, she would tell him of herself and vise versa. If they didn't talk they just were. She never questioned his need for silence, and he never hers. She seemed to understand the effect the house had on him and always made sure to keep him company, and informed of the twins latest inventions and mishaps, and of the rest of her brothers and family.

She told him of her dealings with Tom Riddle in her first year, and he of his becoming a wolf. She never shrank away, but listened intently to ever word he said, holding his hand, whispering comforting words, never questioned or pried him. His lycanthropy never seemed to faze her, a nice surprise to the many who would crawl away in fear. It was nice to be able to talk so comfortably to someone again.

Bringing himself back to reality he took note of his surroundings. Realizing he had reached the library, He opened the door quietly, Leaving it open he worked his way in, never daring to close it while it was occupied by a person, things in this house had a mind of their own. Fumbling for his wand he tried to get some light, realizing he had left it upstairs he grabbed a candle of the wall outside. Seeing as it was already lit, he made his way into the room. It smelled slightly of old books and must. A smell sickening to most, but instead a comforting fragrance to himself. Making his way across the floor he never noticed a second figure entering through the doorway.

Crossing the door frame, she glanced inside. Squinting slightly she noticed Lupin's figure outlined in the candlelight, and what a nice figure it was. Gasping slightly she slapped herself mentally. Where did that come from Weasley, he's 25 years your 17. He's old enough to be your father for Merlin's sake. Stepping backwards she jarred the door, creating a loud band as it slammed shut.

Hearing the bang, Remus bolted around. Startled he dropped the candle to the ground, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Professor?" a curious voice asked. He turned his head, looking for the source of the noise.

"Ginny?" he questioned trying to find her in the darkened surroundings. Hearing shuffling feet he calmed. At least he knew she was ok. Slowly he started walking, grasping blindly with his hand he sought out to find her. When he felt the skin beneath him he grasped her hand, ignoring the feeling of heat that passed over him he pulled her closer.

Shivering slightly she searched for his eyes. "Call me Remus Ginny, I'm not your Professor anymore" he said, a bit too breathlessly for his liking. Reaching down he grasped the fallen candle with his free hand. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, his tone not light nor harsh.

Probing his eyes, she found no anger, just pure curiosity. "Oh," she muttered, raising her opposite hand she brought it closer to them. " I borrowed a book earlier," raising the hand even more she produced a small book. "I was just returning it when I ran into you." she finished, her eyes darting between the book and his face.

Noticing her nervousness, he let go of her hand and gently took the book. "It's ok Ginny," he said reassuringly. Advancing towards his desk he felt around for the corner. Upon feeling the surface he let out a silent triumph. Letting go he placed it on the top. "Your welcome to read anything you'd like, you are welcome in here anytime" he stated, giving her a warm smile.

Seeing the white of his teeth in the dark, she smiled back. Peering through the darkness she drew a breath, "Come on," she said "let's get out of here." Slowly inching forward she felt Remus fall in step behind her. Swallowing visibly from the close proximity, she could feel her cheeks begin to fluster. Praying silently he couldn't see it through the dusky surroundings, she made a go for the doorknob. Giving it a slight twist she was surprised when it didn't budge. Trying it again she turned behind her.

"Ahh, Remus?" she whispered, trying the knob again."I think were locked in."

Hearing her declaration he tried the knob himself, pulling the door, it didn't even jiggle. Frowning slightly he glanced towards the small girl.

"Yes Ginny, I believe we are"

yay!, that was the first chapter. I'm not one of those people who will hold back chapters until they get reviews, no, I think that's wrong, but they are defenitely appreciated. I should be posting again soon. : )


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys....I don't think im suppose to add a whole nother chapter for an authors note.

But if you don't tell, I wont.

shhh .... lol

anyways, I wanted to let you know that I had planned on updating today, lets just say im not the brightest person you'll ever meet.

I banged up my arm/hand yesterday night. And I can't type for long periods of time. So I probably wont be updating until Monday.

sorry guys :(

thanks to all that replied to the story, the chapter's already written, just not typed. It should be up soon. Thanks again,

–sam


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

_Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the length of updating time. You have my word it won't be so long in the future. About the age mistake that was brought to my attention, in the story I said Remus was 42, I am going to make him 38 instead. Sorry bout the mix up. If any of the characters seem OOC in this story, my apologies ahead of time, if they are it is either because I have not written in this pairing before, or because I made them that way, most likely the first though. Happy reading everyone, and A Big Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means alot to me to know what you think. _:)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, if I did, I would be able to open my old people daycare.

"_Ahh, Remus?" she whispered, trying the knob again."I think were locked in."  
  
Hearing her declaration he tried the knob himself, pulling the door, it didn't even jiggle. Frowning slightly he glanced towards the small girl.  
  
"Yes Ginny, I believe we are"_

Retreating slightly from the door he rested his chin on his hand. Frowning at the stuble he opened his mouth. "Ginny?" he questioned. Seeing her head raise at his voice he continued. "You wouldn't happen to have your wand would you?"

Watching her rock back and forth he noticed her apprehension to speak. Finding his answer he merely nodded and shot out his hand. Feeling her grasp quickly he threw his head to the right, silently asking her to follow.

Pulling her slightly he slowly guided her to the southern end of the room. Smiling at her tiny hand in his large he wound their fingers together. Remus was not a very tall or important man in his mind, but the way she trusted and looked at him, it made him feel like the greatest person in the world. From the moment he first encountered her he knew she was special. He promised himself he would never let any harm come to her and to this day he had kept that very promise.

---------

Cursing herself for not bringing her wand Ginny let Remus guide her across the room. Feeling him interlock his fingers with hers her eyes widened in shock. Not allowing herself to fill her heart with false hope she glanced around the room once more. It had been so long since she was able to be in an unlit place without reacting very nervously. Outside was her favorite place to be, she could enjoy the night while being comforted by the light from the stars.

Glancing at the man before her she realized how calm she was. It's just the fact that your not alone Ginny she told herself. It's not because of Remus .

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't will her mind to believe it. There were only a few people that could make her feel safe. Bill and Charlie, her favorite brothers, ever since she was a little girl they would protect her from evil, even in the forms of Gred and Forge. They always used to take care of her, she grinned at the memory of her 6th birthday. She used to pretend she was Tinkerbell, a character from a muggle movie, Peter Pan. She would dress up in her fairy costume, and Bill would lay her in his arms and fly her across the room.

How happy that would make her. That's how she felt with Remus. She felt like she was flying.

Blinking rapidly at her recent discovery she watched him search through the drawers of his desk. Looking for something to get us out she supposed.

---------

Pulling open the various drawers he blindly rummaged through old materials. His left hand still attached to Ginny's, he moved to the third row. Noting the miscellaneous photos, he grabbed them, opening the final drawer a crack he placed the photos on the surface of the desk, Curiosity taking over he leafed through them quickly. Reaching the last picture his eyes halted. Slowly lifting his hand he raised the corner slightly. It was Ginny.

Running a finger over the top he studied it intently. She was radiant. It was after her graduation, she was running to meet them. Beaming proudly he felt his other hand start to move. Dropping the picture he turned to a very openly shaking Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," he whispered, trying to find what was wrong.

No movement. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked. Concern visible on his face he moved around to face her. Finding her eyes they were transfixed over his left shoulder. Gingerly placing a hand on her cheek he spoke again softly. "Ginny love?"

Licking his lips nervously he felt his chest constrict with anguish. Seeing her mouth start to quiver he tried to make out the words.

"No.....no no no," she mumbled shaking her head violently. Placing a hand on each side of her face he tried to get her to look at him. "No what Gin?"

Eyes widening she stepped backwards. "tt...t.tom"


End file.
